


Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

by thacmis



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Art, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Digital Art, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, First Kiss, Fluff, Illustration, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thacmis/pseuds/thacmis
Summary: Charles gets mugged and has his life threatened by a wanted criminal. He screams for help, and luckily for him, Erik is just around the corner doing police duty.Erik, with all his martial arts training, doesn't even sweat when he takes out the thief. Charles gives him a little gift in return.[Art + drabble]





	Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fullmetalcarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Fullmetalcarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I was watching Bargain Hunt on TV (well, it was on on the background). Two antiques experts team up with a couple of pairs of contestants. They hunt for antique bargains and the pair who sell their finds for the most or make the smallest loss win.
> 
> Anyway, they had a lesbian couple on and one of them was telling how she'd met her partner. She was a policewoman and she was on patrol when she heard a woman shouting for help. She sprinted over to the commotion and found a knife wielding man threatening a woman. She tackled him, disarmed him and cuffed him. She took him and the shaken woman back to the police station. And that's how she met her partner, saving her from a mugger with a knife! They've been together ever since. If that's not romance I don't know what is <3
> 
> So, PLEASE CHERIK IT!

 

"Thanks for saving me, you big lug," said Charles breathlessly, when he finally broke away from the handsome policeman's soft, soft lips. He batted his lashes in a way he hoped came off as coy.

Erik's mouth moved up and down like a goldfish, before he finally got out some words. "W-w-w-would you like to go out for dinner some time?" he stuttered, barely aware of what he was saying as he stared at the soft-looking professor before him. The man's lips were so red, and tasted like lemon gum.

Charles blushed at the man's attention. He shifted his hands so that they lay flat on Erik's rock-hard pectorals, and suppressed a shiver from imagining them squishing him into a mattress. "That would be wonderful."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for organizing the Cherik events!!! I really hope you like this!


End file.
